Numerous proposals have been advanced over the years for the replacement of missing teeth. Many of these proposals were designed to meet a specific set of circumstances involved in different patients. This invention is a groove lock anchoring means for attaching an artificial tooth to existing teeth. Although the groove lock anchoring means can utilized for a variety of circumstances in the mouth that require an anchoring means, it relates primarily to the circumstances where the patient requires the replacement and anchorage of a single tooth which is between two good adjacent teeth. The two good teeth are called abutment teeth when they are used to support or retain an artificial appliance.
One prior attempt at anchoring a single tooth in place meant the use of wire like members called clasps. These clasps held the replacement tooth in position with a clamping action around the surrounding teeth. This type of appliance which utilizes clasps as an anchoring means, is many times bulky and uncomfortable. They are also removable. They are commonly called removable partial bridges. Somewhat similar in design to the removable partial bridges is a bridge developed at the University of Maryland. This bridge is called the Maryland Bridge. The Maryland Bridge is not removable. The clasps, or wings as they are commonly called with the Maryland Bridge, are not retained with a clamping action. They are permanently retained with cementations. The wings of the Maryland Bridge can catch and retain food. This makes the Maryland Bridge harder to clean and could invite an unsanitary condition for the patient.
Another prior attempt at replacing a missing tooth that is situated between two good adjacent teeth is called a three unit bridge. To position a three unit bridge, the dentist must grind down to prepare the two good adjacent teeth so that they can accept crowns, or caps as they are sometimes called. To span the space of the missing tooth, an artificial tooth is constructed and connected with crowns that fit on the prepared adjacent teeth. These adjacent teeth are functioning as abutment teeth. The three unit bridge is a good dental appliance, as is the removable partial bridge and the Maryland Bridge, but it requires additional preparation of the adjacent teeth and the extra work and expense involved with the utilization of the two extra crowns on the adjacent teeth.
My invention is fast, effective, and overcomes many to the objections commensurate with the prior attempts. It is permanent and more comfortable than a removable partial bridge. It does not have wings to catch and retain food as does the Maryland Bridge. It requires less preparation and is more cost effective than a three unit bridge.